Forever
by ErynDarKowen
Summary: Ema ha elegido a Subaru y Natsume debe aprender a vivir con eso, lo mismo que el resto de los pretendientes. Ha vuelto a su solitaria vida anterior, y trata de olvidar sus sentimientos para que ella sea feliz. Parecía que tenía todo controlado, pero algo que no había imaginado aparece en su vida y amenaza con cambiarla por completo. ¿Acaso también afectará a sus hermanos?
1. Causalidades

**_Buenaaas! Tanto tiempo! a los que ya me conocen. Y a los que no, ¡qué bueno encontrarnos! Espero les guste esta historia. Los primeros capítulos van a ser muy random pero prometo no decepcionar con el contenido "Asahina's Brothers" más adelante xD Por favor ténganme paciencia. ¡Y los reviews ayudan mucho, no lo olviden!_**

 _Melissa tiene un amplio repertorio de cosas asombrosas que le han pasado. Pero nada se iba a comparar con lo que le esperaba al salir del aeropuerto en lo que suponía, iba a ser un tranquilo viaje._

* * *

"¿Cómo es que terminé así?" se dijo Melissa, con la valija a un lado y el enorme mapa desplegado en las manos. Total, absoluta y completamente perdida en Tokio.

Recapitulando, después de un largo vuelo en el cual no pudo comunicarse con ellos, nuevamente había sido víctima del gran defecto de Alina y Hernán: la desorganización criminal; no había otra manera de describirlo. Todavía no podía creer que estaba ahí mismo de una pieza.

Bueno, esa era el lado malo de tener unos padres como los suyos: Alina, fotógrafa famosa por sus tomas de un volcán en erupción estando ella sobrevolando en el helicóptero de su hermano sobre el cráter. Entre otras muchas fotos de riesgo que le dieron contratos con las revistas más famosas, como NatGeo y AmazingWorld, y conocer a Hernán, periodista tan alocado como ella. Se conocieron en un accidentado safari y desde entonces, aunque estuvieran mucho tiempo separados por sus trabajos, crearon un vínculo que acabó en matrimonio. Las veces que trabajaban en equipo eran las mejores, y eso incluyó a Melissa.

Ella creció acostumbrada a los viajes inesperados y las ausencias, pero no tenía ningún motivo de queja. Era la mejor vida que podía tener. Se aburriría mucho si llevase la vida de otras personas. Nadie podía saber mejor que ella como distinguir a la serpiente coral falsa de la verdadera (porque la verdadera casi la pica), hacer el mejor refugio de supervivencia en Borneo (porque se perdieron en medio del monzón) o cómo aguantar en medio del desierto (porque de verdad que hace calor en Kalahari). Bueno, al menos con respecto al resto de los mortales.

Pero siempre había una especie de tradición inevitable, causada por responsabilidades de ser estudiante de secundaria, o las diferencias de días en los contratos de sus padres, o lo relajados que se mostraban frente a hacer planificaciones. Que los tres se encontraran en el mismo lugar a la hora señalada era imposible. La maldición de la familia Belce.

Melissa, acompañada por alguno de sus padres, o sola cuando tuvo edad, acababa encontrándose esperando y esperando a que alguno de sus progenitores recordara su pacto o mirara su teléfono celular. Y en un país extranjero.

Perfecto.

Solución: informarse. Mucho. Y previsión. Y saber hablar el idioma regional, al menos mínimamente. Ah, y paciencia.

Por eso creyó que todo iba a salir bien. Iba a ser un muy tranquilo lugar. Una ciudad organizada.

Pero no entendía nada del mapa. Y el gps del teléfono no ayudaba. Claro, no le respondían las llamadas.

"Se suponía que iban a estar aquí hace cinco horas". Seguramente se habían equivocado al informarle la hora del vuelo. Otra vez. O tenían un imprevisto. De nuevo. Ahora tenía que encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Pero para eso necesitaba cambiar la moneda. ¿Dónde podría hacerlo? Comenzó a caminar alejándose del aeropuerto. Iba a ser un largo recorrido. Sin embargo, al ser su primera vez en la capital de Japón, decidió tomarlo a bien y disfrutar al máximo del paseo forzado. Al cabo de un rato de caminata, en una plaza, vio como, a unos metros adelante suyo, un delincuente le sacaba de las manos el bolso a un chico sentado en un banco. Aquello no era de su incumbencia y podía ser muy peligroso, pero Melissa ni dudó cuando el tipo pasó cerca de ella, en hacerle una llave para inmovilizarlo. El delincuente soltó un grito más agudo del que había soltado su víctima, y huyó como un conejo asustado dejando el bolso atrás ni bien Melissa lo liberó. La chica levantó el morral robado y se acercó al chico. Era delgado y de su estatura, de pelo castaño. Usaba anteojos de sol y un estilo muy original de vestir.

-Toma –el otro solo tomó el bolso y sonrió de manera muy extraña.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo –tenía una voz hermosa, se dijo Melissa. Entonces el chico se quitó los lentes y adoptó una pose histriónica. "Es un poco raro" se dijo ella. El muchacho estuvo expectante aguardando una reacción de Melissa, pero ella no sabía qué decir. De pronto él le acercó la cara y ella saltó del susto.

-No eres de aquí.

-Ah... ah... no.

El muchacho se mostró decepcionado.

-¿Acaso no te suena mi nombre? Soy Fuuto.

-... eh.

-El idol, Fuuto.

-... mm temo que no me suena. Ah, pero... eh, que... bueno.

Fuuto hizo una mueca de decepción.

-Ah... eso es un problema. Veamos –y se acercó más seductoramente- ¿cómo deberíamos conocernos mejor? Más... a fondo.

A éstas alturas, Melissa estaba más que incómoda.

-Sí, en otra ocasión. Ahora me tengo que ir. Fue un placer.

Comenzó a caminar, y se detuvo de golpe:

-¿Sabes dónde hay una casa de cambio?

Fuuto se mostró muy sorprendido. Al instante disimuló la inquietud con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Toda información tiene su precio... por cierto: ¿eres una fugitiva de la justicia? Qué interesante.

-YA fue suficiente, señor Fuuto –Melissa lo hizo retroceder tres pasos con el tono aterrador que utilizó. "No es buena manera de empezar, siendo acosada por adolescentes inmaduros" se dijo enfadada "la fama no les sienta bien". Rápidamente lo dejó atrás.

Caminó un largo rato, llegando a una vereda que lindaba a una especie de parque grande. Se preguntó qué podría ser, "Quizás un centro de deportes". Del lado contrario venían un chico muy alto y otro de cabello rojo que miraron en su dirección sorprendidos. Se detuvo, intrigada y miró hacia atrás. No había nadie. Siguió caminando, acercándose, y los chicos parecieron darse cuenta de que se habían equivocado de persona. Aún así el pelirrojo se había sonrojado. Parecía que su día estaba destinado a conocer personas peculiares. Pero ya que estaba...

-Disculpen, ¿saben de alguna casa de cambio?

-Ah... –el chico más alto se mostró perplejo; el otro se sonrojó más y habló rápidamente:

-¡Le preguntaré a mi hermano! –sacó el teléfono y marcó un número. Después de una hora, gracias a los amables extraños, Melissa ya podía buscar un hotel. Sin embargo primero intentó contactar a sus padres. Nada. Y peor: la batería se estaba acabando. "Genial". Cuanto antes tenía que encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche, y aquello fue más difícil de lo que había pensado, al no tener reservaciones y ser demasiado joven... y extranjera. Se empezaba a desesperar, ya que la noche comenzaba a caer. Había dado con una dirección de otro hotel, iba a probar suerte ahí, tenía que conseguirlo. Corriendo, entre sus pasos y equipaje hacían un ruido considerable en la calle. Eso hizo que uno de los vecinos de la calle se asomara a la ventana...

Natsume la vio pasar, con el cabello castaño (atado prolijamente en un inicio, pero a estas alturas el moño se había torcido) despeinado. De lejos, le recordaba a la cabellera de Ema y le dio una punzada de nostalgia. "Ella no me ha elegido a mí. Tengo que dejarla ir".

La chica parecía muy apurada; le pareció extraño que acarreara el equipaje de esa manera. "Espero que no tenga problemas" se dijo.

* * *

 ** _Mmm qué le depara el destino a estas almas solitarias? Se encontrarán?_**

 ** _Por alguna razón Natsume se transformó en mi favorito, no tengo idea por qué, lo juro xD Eso no significa que no quiera menos al resto de los hermanos xP jaja Debo decir que me llama la atención estar escribiendo esto, porque no era mi estilo el shoujo (mucho menos los harem inverso jaja) pero después de Ouran, siguió Kaichou Wa Maid Sama y Brother's Conflict. Por ahora no me arrepiento jaja_**

 ** _Sepan disculpar los posibles errores, que ando a las corridas._**

 ** _¡Ahora a esperar el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por leer y comentar! :) saludos!_**


	2. ¿En serio?

_**Bueeenaaass! Sé que es breve, pero sepan disculpar. Espero que les guste!**_

* * *

"No puede ser..." De verdad parecía que iba a pasar la noche afuera. Tampoco había tenido éxito esta vez. Qué haría? "Tengo que ir a un lugar concurrido". Con la misma prisa que tuvo a la ida, regresó sobre sus pasos para ir a un local de comida rápida 24hrs que había visto antes. "No pasa nada, una noche en vela, y menos dinero invertido" mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, el timbre del teléfono (una música heavy metal) le anunció la tan esperada llamada de sus padres. Sin dejar de correr, atendió la llamada:

-¡Hola, má!

-¡Hola, amor! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

-Bueno, no tan mal pero tengo algunos problemas. Como que es de noche.

-¡Ay, cariño! ¡Le dije a tu padre que te buscara al aeropuerto! Yo todavía no estoy en Tokio. Tuve que... espera. ¿Estás sola?

-Si, mamá. Yo...

-¡Entonces el vuelo era el de los desviados! Debí suponerlo...

-Eh, mamá, yo...

-¡No te preocupes, cariño! Yo se de unos amigos que...

Como no podía ser de otra manera. Melissa miró estupefacta la pantalla del teléfono muerto. Adiós batería, siempre podía contar con ella para dejarla en cuanto más la necesitara. Maldición. Cuando todo parecía solucionarse. De pronto sintió de golpe todo el cansancio acumulado, y noche sobre ella, muy oscura y fría. Se dejó caer, desesperada, tratando de encender el aparato. Pero no le respondía.

"¡No! ¿Por qué?"

* * *

 ** _De verdad parece que no pega una xD Pobre Melissa. ¿Qué va a hacer ahora? O.o_**

 ** _No dejen de leer! Cuídense!_**


	3. En medio de la noche

_**Porque en serio el anterior fue ridículamente corto... me daba verguenza xD Actualizo rápidamente para que no se olviden la situación. ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_

* * *

"Ahí está otra vez" Natsume escuchó el mismo ruido y se encontró con que era la misma chica de antes, al parecer con los mismos problemas. O más: se había dejado caer en la vereda, con desesperación. Quizás necesitaba ayuda; tal vez estaba perdida. ¿Quién más pasaría con una valija dos veces por el mismo lugar con la misma prisa? Alguien desorientado.

Decidió que no era de entrometido preguntar si necesitaba ayuda. Salió, y se acercó tranquilamente a ella. La chica estaba mascullando en un idioma que no conocía; "Seguro está perdida".

-Disculpa –la chica no lo escuchó, por lo que se acercó más y le tocó el hombro para sacarla de su ensimismamiento. Y por un instante Natsume lamentó mucho haberlo hecho... porque la desesperada chica creyó que la atacaba y le lanzó un puñetazo que pudo esquivar de milagro.

-¡No te me acerques! –la chica lo siguió atacando, tratando de hacerlo huir. Natsume realmente pensó en hacerlo. "Pero está asustada; es solo eso. No puedo dejarla así". No era excelente luchador, en cambio ella sí lo parecía. Sin embargo él entrenaba, y la chica claramente no estaba concentrada. La sorprendió sujetándole los brazos y terminaron en el suelo con la maleta de viaje enredada de alguna manera. Natsume logró taparle la boca.

-¡No quiero hacerte daño! ¡Solo quise ayudarte! ¡Lamento que te haya asustado! Vivo aquí enfrente.

La muchacha pareció calmarse. Eso era algo.

-Te soltaré pero por favor: no me pegues más. ¿De acuerdo?

"¿Me habrá entendido?". Pero la chica asintió. Natsume la dejó libre, y siguió un incómodo silencio mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento y la postura. El joven contempló a la chica; quizás tenía la misma edad de Ema. Con la oscuridad mucho no podía verla, pero sintió que se calmaba.

-¿Puedo preguntarte si necesitas ayuda?

-Lo siento muchísimo, señor. De verdad me asusté mucho –la chica se mostraba muy arrepentida, la voz le temblaba. Natsume se sintió mal por hacerla sentir peor.

-Tuve un largo día. Estoy algo cansada y de pronto me quedé sin batería –rió nerviosamente-. Problemas de adolescentes. Perdón por todo el espectáculo. Debería irme.

-¿Tienes adonde ir? –al instante Natsume se arrepintió de haber hecho una pregunta tan indiscreta; pero la chica pareció desarmarse con la pregunta.

-Em... no conseguí hotel hoy... ¿Sa... sabes de alguno?

-¿Estás sola? Nadie te espera?

-... Llegarán más tarde de lo previsto –el tono fue seco y cortante. No le gustaba que hablaran de eso.

-Pues sé de algunos. Pero deben ser los mismos que has visitado hoy. ¿Cuáles eran?

-N... no recuerdo sus nombres –la muchacha estaba quebrándose otra vez-. ¡Ah, sabes de algún teléfono público?

-Ah... –Natsume no recordaba ninguno. Era increíble como pasaba por alto algo tan básico. –Quieres usar el mío?

-¿No será mucha molestia?

-No, ven. Entremos que hace frío –pero la chica no se movió. Natsume tardó en darse cuenta que tampoco había acertado con esa frase. Él era un desconocido que la invitaba a su casa. No sonaba muy bien- Perdona, no quiero que suene mal. Puedes hablar con mis vecinos; me conocen. No te haré daño. Solo creo que va a ser mejor. No te ves muy bien.

"Creo que debería callarme. La estoy asustando más". Pero después de un largo silencio, la chica habló con determinación:

-Pasaré a cargar la batería de mi teléfono y me iré. ¿Puedo?

-Claro.

La chica sabía de las costumbres japonesas ya que descalzó sin que le tuviera que decir. Mientras alejaba a sus gatos de ella, le indicó el enchufe que podía usar. Melissa se sentó en el suelo, con la vista fija en el piso y el celular en la mano, esperando que reaccionara. Natsume sacó unas galletas y jugo y se los ofreció. La chica se sonrojó.

-No hace falta. No tengo hambre. Muchas gracias.

Pero pareció cambiar de opinión cuando Natsume tomó lo mismo. "Es muy precavida".

-Me llamo Melissa. Melissa Belce.

-Natsume Asahina. Un gusto conocerte.

-Igualmente. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

-De nada –Melissa contempló a su salvador. Lo había llamado "señor" pero en realidad se veía muy joven. El cabello naranja y la ropa de trabajo formal hacían un contraste que se le veía bien. Era muy atractivo además. Se preguntó si tenía novia. Y al instante se preguntó por qué demonios estaba pensando eso.

-Te gusta el verde manzana –soltó de repente. Melissa quiso borrar lo dicho, pero claro que eso no se podía "Quizás un golpe en la cabeza le cause amnesia... pero no es necesario ser más violenta con él" se dijo sarcásticamente para sí, incómoda por su dicho completamente irrelevante. Sin embargo él, a pesar de tener un rostro tan serio, suavizó enseguida su expresión con una sonrisa pequeña pero cálida.

-Creo que a ti también.

Melissa rió. Era cierto. Pero no llevaba nada verde manzana.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque eres la primera persona que se fija en eso. Debe ser que te gusta el color, _Merissu_.

-Es cierto –sintió que se sonrojaba. Sobretodo por cómo sonaba su nombre cuando lo decía. Y aquello era estúpido. "Por qué estoy sintiéndome asi?"

Natsume pensó que no le había gustado la manera en que pronunció el nombre.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo decirlo bien. Me... ri... sa- ella volvió a sonrojarse, pero sonrió.

-No hay problema. Suena bonito igual.

Merisa prendió el teléfono para evitar seguir la conversación que encontraba incómoda. Al instante muchas llamadas perdidas y mensajes aparecieron. Entre ellos uno de su madre que le decía que había llamado a una amiga que le había ofrecido su casa hasta que llegaran por ella. Le había pasado el número.

-Permiso. Voy a hacer una llamada.

-Por supuesto –Natsume se puso a leer unos papeles en la cocina para dejarla sola. Melissa marcó el número y al instante atendió una mujer muy amable.

-¡Hola, debes ser la hija de Alina! Te paso el número de mi hijo, el ya tiene un cuarto para ti que nadie usa. Llámalo y que te pase a buscar.

-¡No es necesario causar tanta molestia!

-Él se ofreció, además, después de lo que has pasado es lo que menos podemos hacer por la hija de nuestros amigos.

-Le agradezco mucho.

-De nada, cariño. ¡Mucha suerte!

Melissa marcó entonces el otro número. Atendió un hombre de voz muy suave y amable. Sin embargo, pareció sorprendido el oír la dirección en la que tenía que ir a buscarla. Seguramente era muy lejos. Estuvo tentada a decirle que no hacía falta pero él no la dejó. Entonces Melissa avisó a Natsume que venían por ella.

-Son unos amigos de mis padres.

-Entiendo. ¡Bien! Me alegro que hayas podido solucionar tu problema.

-Gracias a ti. Cuando mis padres lleguen haré que te conozcan. Si no te molesta, claro.

-No, claro que no. Me encantaría.

En eso llamaron a la puerta. Natsume se acercó y se fijó quién era.

-Son ellos.

-No lo creo. Es mi hermano Masaomi. ¿Qué hará aquí? –"habrá pasado algo?"

-Oh...

Cuando abrió, Masaomi se estaba riendo. Sin más.

-Ya me parecía conocida la dirección.

Natsume no tenía idea de qué quería decir con eso.

-¿De qué hablas hermano, qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a recoger a una dama en apuros.

-¿EHH?

-¡Ah! –Melissa supo entonces por qué le sonaba el nombre de la amiga de su madre: Miwa... Asahina. Natsume le había dicho su apellido, y era el mismo. ¡Eran familiares!-. ¡Oh!

Los tres se miraron sorprendidos a punto de ponerse a reír. Aquello era una de las cosas más locas que le habían sucedido a Melissa.

* * *

 _ **¡Ahá, era demasiada mala suerte, si no! Al fin algo sale bien... ¿verdad, Melissa? O...**_ _ **¿Acaso esto resultará en más problemas? Mmm quién sabe, cuando se trata de los hermanos Asahina y una chica con experiencias fuera de lo común... No se puede saber.**_

 _ **Esperen al siguiente capítulo! Prometo que no será mucho tiempo. No dejen de comentar! Cuídense! :D**_


	4. Cerrar los ojos

_**Buenaaaas. ¿Qué cuentan? Por mi parte, poco tiempo xD así que voy a actualizar la historia cada cinco siglos más o menos (ok no).**_

 _ **Recapitulando, Melissa se encuentra con que el desconocido que la había ayudado era uno de los hijos de la amiga de su madre! El mundo es un pañuelo... Y ahora Melissa va a la casa de los hermanos Asahina! Disfruten!**_

* * *

Melissa estaba más que sorprendida por la "casa" de la familia Asahina. Sí que era impresionante. Casi tanto como saber que eran trece hermanos ¡y todos varones! Mientras Masaomi abría la puerta, empezó a sentirse nerviosa. Su acompañante pareció detectarlo.

-No te preocupes, deben estar todos durmiendo. Nadie te va a molestar.

Melissa se sonrojó.

-¡No! Al contrario, no quiero molestar yo. Además, después de causar todo este alboroto, está el hecho de que no los conozco. Pero espero no generar problemas, y que vengan pronto por mí.

-¡No te preocupes por eso! En serio, es un placer ayudar a los amigos.

Melissa recordó cómo había conocido su madre a Miwa Asahina: acompañaba a una conocida a un desfile de modas. Terminó hablando con la diseñadora y le sugirió un lugar para hacer una sesión de fotos que iba a ir bien para la colección y un fotógrafo experto. De esta manera se hicieron amigas. Cuando los padres de Melissa supieron que se casaba, y nada menos que con Rintaro (al que conocieron en una expedición mucho antes) se alegraron mucho.

Sin embargo para Melissa, que nunca los había visto, no significaba mucho. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber prestado más atención.

Tuvo que aceptar la cena que el joven le ofreció (porque de verdad moría de hambre) y Masaomi le indicó después el cuarto que iba a ser suyo por esta vez... bueno, casi un departamento. ¿Alguien vivía allí antes? Se orientó bastante bien, por suerte, y cuando giró la llave en la cerradura y entró, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Una ligera sensación de tranquilidad, más que suficiente para calmar los ánimos. De todos modos, Melissa creyó que no iba a poder dormir, después de tantos acontecimientos... y Natsume.

Demonios, otra vez pensando en un perfecto desconocido... que había sido extraordinariamente amable y comprensivo. Se subió las sábanas a la cara, molesta. Solía pasar, cuando se veía a tanta gente, que alguien destacaba entre todos y se recordaba incluso después de mucho tiempo. Seguramente le pasaría lo mismo, no era cuestión de preocuparse. Todo iba a salir bien. Mañana sería un largo día, con muchas explicaciones que dar. También se reencontraría con sus padres, y ese sería el verdadero comienzo de las vacaciones.

 _"Merisa"_ cerró los ojos y no tardó en dormirse.

* * *

 _ **Lo sé, es corto :( Pero estoy separando los capítulos por escenas (no exactamente, es un decir) para no poner separaciones en medio, como hice en los otros fanfic, y darle más suspenso. Igualmente no me gusta mucho como queda, pero ya lo empecé así -.- en fin.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y comenten! :D Saludos!**_


	5. Encuentro intenso

_**I'm still alive... Sobreviviendo en medio de la oleada de exámenes. Un momento de respiro y recordé que tengo que seguir la historia. Pequeño resumen del capítulo anterior: Melissa había llegado a la residencia Sunrise y pasó la noche allí tranquilamente... y ahora qué pasará?**_

 _ **Gracias por leer! :D No olviden comentar!**_

* * *

"¿Dónde demonios estoy?" fue lo primero que se le pasó la cabeza a Melissa cuando abrió los ojos por la mañana y se encontró en una habitación muy despojada, pero grande. Las sábanas olían a jabón de ropa, y el perfume le resultaba muy penetrante; tenía un olfato muy sensible para eso. Al pasarse viajando gran parte de su vida –aunque lo disfrutara-, podía contar mejor que nadie lo que se podía llegar a extrañar los aromas familiares. El olor de su casa era una hermosa bienvenida que por un lado compensaba el hecho de volver de lugares increíbles. Los hoteles la hacían sentir extraña, no se dormía tan bien como en su propio cuarto. Pero... en realidad, no estaba en un hotel.

Se levantó frotándose los ojos. Su maleta estaba abierta pero no vacía, porque había sacado solo sus pijamas. Cierto, ya recordaba. Después de un día muy difícil, había terminado en la casa de la familia Asahina. Miró su teléfono, y vio que la habían despertado los llamados de sus padres. Ya estaban en Japón y ahora estaban con Miwa y Rintaro.

"Hora de moverse, nueve de la mañana en Tokio, mejor no pensar en el jet lag" pensó, mientras arreglaba el cuarto y tomaba sus cosas. De todos modos solía acostumbrarse fácilmente a los cambios de horario.

Cuando salió al pasillo, se encontró con que había olvidado el piso en el que estaba. Si bien eso no importaba cuando se trataba de legar a la planta baja, sí le inquietó el hecho de haber sido tan descuidada. "Las cosas que debo haber hecho..." que seguramente iba a recordar en el momento menos indicado. Cuando llegó, no pudo evitar sentir hambre al oler el aroma de un desayuno delicioso.

-¡Ah, hola! ¿Cómo has dormido? –Masaomi estaba leyendo en la mesa y parecía listo para irse, con la bata blanca de pediatra doblada a un lado en la silla- Ya me iba, pero como te has despertado, te podré presentar a mi hermano Ukyo.

-¡Ah, encantado! –respondió éste, desde la cocina. No se parecía en nada a Masaomi, ya que era rubio de ojos celestes, y tras el delantal tenía una llamativa camisa roja. -¿Qué quieres desayunar?

-¡No quiero molestar! Ya hice suficiente anoche.

-No es molestia, de todos modos va a sobrar ya que algunos ya se fueron –puso un plato para ella y no se pudo negar.

-Está delicioso. No suelo comer esto pero de verdad está bueno.

-Cierto que eres turista. ¿Qué desayunas normalmente?

-Bueno... café con leche y tostadas con dulce.

-¿No es poco eso?

-Jaja supongo que son maneras diferentes de empezar el día.

-Disculpa, me tengo que ir –anunció Masaomi con una sonrisa-. ¡Qué pases un lindo día!

"Eso será si nos organizamos de una buena vez con mis queridos padres".

-¿Así que llegaste anoche? –preguntó Ukyio, del cual no sabía un comino.

-Bueno, algo así.

-Mi hermano me contó..

-Buenaaaas. Tengo un hambre que me... ¡Ah! ¡Una chica! ¡EEH..T... TU!

-¡¿Ah?! –ahora sí que Melissa estaba impresionada. Aquel chico de cabello rojo que la había ayudado el día anterior ¡vivía ahí! ¡era uno de los hermanos!

-¡Tú otra vez remoloneando, Yuusuke! –lo reprendió Ukyo-. Y no des esos gritos cuando hay invitados en casa.

-¡P..pero es que..! –Yuusuke se había sonrojado, y saltó de la escalera para acercarse a Melissa, que no sabía bien qué decir.- Es una coincidencia...

-¡¿Acaso ya se conocían?!

-Ah...

-Bueno, en realidad me ayudaron ayer cuando pedí unas indicaciones. No sabía quién era- y se dirigió a Yuusuke –Fuiste muy amable, te lo agradezco mucho.

-Ah... sí. Ya me habías... qué bueno que estés aquí...

Tras un silencio incómodo, Melissa decidió que debía presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Melissa Belce, llegué ayer a Japón y tuve problemas con los hoteles, así que tus padres, que son amigos de los míos, amablemente me hicieron un sitio en su casa.

-Claro... supongo –el pelirrojo parecía estar shockeado y Melissa no podía saber qué estaba pensando. Era bastante alocado, se dijo, pero parecía ser un buen chico.

-Si te levantaras más temprano tu cerebro reaccionaría con más rapidez –gruñó Ukyo volviendo a la cocina.

-¿No es muy temprano para pelear? –acababa de hacer entrada al recinto un joven de cabello blanco y otro de pelo negro, que si se prestaba atención, se veía a la legua que eran dos gotas de agua. Lo mismo que con Yuusuke, los gemelos clavaron la vista a Melissa como si fuera una muy extravagante pieza de arte en medio de la sala.

-Una chica... –dijo el primero.

-Con equipaje... –terminó el segundo.

-Me siento un extraterrestre –dijo Melissa, accidentalmente en voz alta. Aquello hizo que se sonrojara.

-¿¡Eres nuestra nueva hermanita!? –el de pelo blanco prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ella y Melissa tuvo que contener su impulso reflejo a lanzar un puñetazo. Sí que era un momento vergonzoso.

-¡No! Solo fui un huésped por un día –la frase dejó al gemelo con cara de "balde de agua fría derramado sobre mi cabeza".

-Nadie dijo que tenía que ser solo por un día –saltó Ukyo-, si tus padres son amigos de los nuestros, eres una invitada de honor.

-Ah, pero yo...

-¡Eso, quédate! –saltó Yuusuke, mientras se oía la conversación de los gemelos.

-Tsubaki, ¿por qué no puedes controlarte nunca?

-Siempre lo hago, Azusa.

-¿A qué se debe éste escándalo? Se altera la paz de...

Todos en la sala se dieron vuelta para mirar a un hombre de cabello rubio y ropas que a Melissa se le antojaron raras que, como era de esperarse, miró a la muchacha pasmado.

-¿Quién es nuestra pequeña y adorable invitada?

-¡Yo lo quisiera saber también! –gritó Tsubaki.

-Pues yo sí lo se –dijo el pelirrojo, con aire de suficiencia.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-¡Ah, hermano... eres cruel!

-¡Ah, mi nombre es Melissa Belce! ¡Lo siento, me tengo que ir! –ya no le gustaba el cariz de los acontecimientos. No le importaba si la llamaban cobarde. No. La verdad no sabía cómo afrontar a tantos chicos locos del remate.

-¿Por qué esa prisa? Si nos acabamos de conocer –el monje (eso era) le cerró el paso con un gesto principesco.

-Kaname, la estás asustando.

-No lo creo, Ukyo. Solo está incómoda porque no me conoce. Pero ya arreglaremos eso, ¿no?

Por supuesto que Melissa tenía las mejillas rojas a este punto y simplemente deseaba estar en Svalbard o la Antártida. "Por cierto no he ido a Svalbard aún" se dijo, en medio de la situación, con esos pensamientos que no vienen al caso ni sirven en el momento.

-¡No me esperen a comer hoy! –gritó alguien que tenía mucha prisa, y pareció darse cuenta de que había una conmoción en la sala, porque regresó sobre sus pasos.

Y entonces Melissa supo que el destino tenía preparada para ella la caja de sorpresas más grande del mundo.

Porque Fuuto Asahina era otro de los hermanos.

-¡Tu!

-Ah...

-¿La conoces? –preguntaron varias voces masculinas incrédulas.

-¡Claro! –Fuuto sonrió de esa misma manera pervertida del día anterior- ¡La fugitiva de la justicia! La reina de la mafia. La guerrera.

"¡Si será maldito este imbécil!" Melissa había abierto la boca muda de la indignación. Lo único que faltaba era que creyeran eso. Estaba frita, con papas y al horno.

-¿"Fugitiva de la justicia"? –repitió Ukyo, escéptico.

-¿"Reina de la mafia"? –dijo Tsubaki, soñador.

-¿"Guerrera"? –susurró Yuusuke, que parecía estar en otro planeta.

-¿¡Por qué dice eso!? –chilló Melissa.

-Eso. Explícate –exigió Azusa a su hermano.

Fuuto hizo un dramático silencio y adoptó un tono misterioso al contar:

-Ayer estaba tranquilamente sentado esperando a mi manager, cuando un delincuente me robó el morral. Al tratar de perseguirlo, veo cómo esta chica, que venía caminando hacia a mí, me reconoce. Le grita al delincuente que me devuelva lo robado, él le dice "¡No lo haré, mi señora jefa!". Entonces ella lo ataca y lo noquea en un segundo. Luego se va, mirando hacia atrás, como diciendo "Es un amor imposible...".

Si Melissa hubiese tenido el poder de convertirse en hielo, los hermanos Asahina tendrían un témpano en ese instante en su sala.

-¡ESO ES TOTALMENTE MENTIRA! –acogotaría a ese chiquillo insolente. Por más que le llevara unos años solamente.

-Ah, entonces ¿niegas que me salvaste del delincuente?

-No, pero...

-¿Niegas el flechazo que tuviste?

-¿El qué? ¿¡Qué!?

-Debes tener armas en el equipaje, seguramente.

-¿¡Oye cómo piensas que pude viajar en un avión armada?!

-No sabemos si eso es cierto –y añadió en voz baja- pruébalo, guerrera.

-¡Fuuto! –Azusa cortó la tensión y Ukyo se cruzó de brazos.

-Deberías disculparte con _Merissa_ –chirrió.

-¡Me tengo que ir! –Fuuto dio media vuelta con sonrisa triunfal y enseguida desapareció.

-Discúlpalo, es molesto siempre –protestó Yuusuke.

-En realidad, no estaría de más saber verdades de nuestra pequeña amiga –sugirió Kaname.

-En realidad quisiera ver a mis padres. Me dijeron que estaban aquí.

-¿Aquí?

-Sí.

-Pues no han llegado.

-¿Cómo? –Melissa se inquietó- Hace un rato me dijeron que estaban aquí, con sus padres.

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí y rieron.

-Pues no.

-En realidad...

-Nuestra madre y Rintaro viven en otra casa.

-Oh... –aquello era malo. No había padres que pusieran límites a un montón de chicos locos que hacían avances muy descarados. De pronto Melissa sintió un poco de miedo. No le gustaba nada. –Entonces, ¿adónde debería ir?

-Yo te llevo.

"Mierda..."

No se había olvidado de él, pero que apareciera de improviso resultó muy... bueno, desconcertante. Natsume no vivía en la residencia Sunrise, por eso era doblemente extraño que hiciera gala de su presencia. Sus hermanos parecían igual de sorprendidos.

-¡Natsu, qué haces aquí?

-¿También la conoces?

-Solo de vista ayer.

-No deberías estar en el trabajo?

-Tenía que hacer unas cosas y mi madre me preguntó si podría llevar a Me... a la hija de sus amigos con ellos.

Por alguna razón Natsume evitó su nombre. Ella se sintió extrañamente mal.

-¿Podemos acompañarla?

-Tsubaki, no deberías prepararte para tu audición? –cortó Natsume con clara intención de negarse al pedido, mientras se acercaba al equipaje de Melissa-. ¿Te ayudo con esto?

-No, gracias, yo puedo.

Por más que no lo pareciera, Natsume era su caballero salvador ahora mismo. Mejor irse cuánto antes. Pero no estaba de más ser amable a quiénes habían prestado su casa.

-¡Un gusto conocerlos! Saludos a los demás. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

-¿Volverás, verdad?

Melissa no respondió a Yuusuke; solo sonrió y se apresuró a abandonar a los hermanos que la miraban alejarse como si fuera el sol yéndose lejos de ellos.

* * *

 **Pero de qué se trataba eso? Natsume llevando a Melissa quién sabe adónde... mmm qué sucederá? .**

 **Oook debo decir que no sé cuándo voy a volver a tener tiempo para actualizar :'C pero algún día eso ocurrirá jaja Si la mar de cosas que tengo que hacer no me absorben la existencia -.-**

 **En fin espero que les haya gustado! Cuídense! N** **os leemos! :D**


	6. Nuevas impresiones, malas conclusiones

**Holaaaaaa!**

 **NO. No desaparecí... bueno, sí desaparecí por acá... hasta el punto que superé el límite de los 90 días y se me borraron los borradores T.T _total horror_ Eeen fin. Esta historia va a ser terminada como corresponde pero lamento informar que a paso de ameba xD**

 **Gracias por la paciencia! Disfruten! :D No olviden que las reviews ayudan mucho y me encantan ;) jaja Gracias de nuevo!**

* * *

-Disculpa a mis hermanos –fue lo primero que Natsume dijo. Como si supiera todo lo que había sucedido.

-¡No fue nada!

-¿Qué te hicieron? –eso había sonado como una acusación y Melissa nuevamente se sintió incómoda.

-¡Nada! Todos fueron muy amables –"Mentira"- quizás demasiado.

Natsume no dijo nada y siguió conduciendo. Melissa miró por la ventanilla del acompañante ("La izquierda en Japón") y respiró profundamente. Detrás del olor a tapizado del auto, había uno muy leve que no tardó en identificar porque lo detestaba: a cigarrillo. Natsume fumaba: 100 puntos en contra. Se extrañó que no se hubiera dado cuenta cuando estuvo en su casa. Debía ser muy cuidadoso de dónde lo hacía. Bueno, eso eran 50 a favor. Giró la cabeza disimuladamente, fingiendo ver algo en la calle a la derecha, y así se acercó mucho a Natsume. La ropa no era la que tenía ese olor, quizás entonces...

-¿Sucede algo?

-¡No! –Melissa volvió a su pose estática de mirada al frente. Lo único que le faltaba era que Natsume la malinterpretara.

"El olor se le debe haber pegado en el pelo o la cara" pensó "Quizás la boca". Melissa se sonrojó y miró a la izquierda violentamente.

-¿En serio estás bien? –Natsume sonaba condescendiente, como si fuera una niñita caprichosa.

-Si... solo me preguntaba.

-¿Qué? –"No es muy conversador, cortando las frases de esa manera".

-¿Qué te hizo dejar la residencia?

El joven la miró un instante.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Lo siento, debo parecer una entrometida. Solo por curiosidad. ¿Como es manejar a los hermanos?- Natsume la sorprendió con una risa suave.

-No sabría qué decirte.

-Es que debió ser muy difícil llevarse bien con todos. Soy hija única y no sé cómo reaccionar. Todos los amigos que conozco que tienen hermanos son solamente dos o tres, y con frecuencia pelean.

-Es difícil, porque todos somos muy diferentes –explicó Natsume-. Pero a nuestro modo nos toleramos, ya que somos una familia. No es por eso que me fui. Eso fue por otras razones.

-Entiendo... Dime ¿con quien te llevas peor? Si no te molesta...

Natsume pareció muy molesto con la pregunta, pero antes de que Melissa se retractara habló:

-He tenido varios roces con Subaru.

-No lo he conocido aún.

-Juega al basket y ahora está... ahora está con Ema.

-¿Ema? –"¿Tengo que saber quién es?"

-Nuestra hermana.

-¿He... hermana? –"¿No eran trece varones?".

-Es la hija de Rintaro.

-¡Oh! Cierto –"Qué tonta. Ya recuerdo la historia... pero, sale con la hermana? Suena muy raro". Natsume estaba enfadado; tenía que decir algo oportuno para suavizar el momento.

-Bueno, no son hermanos de sangre. Si se quieren me parece muy bien –dijo con su mejor sonrisa. Sin embargo, el de cabello naranja apretó los dedos en el volante, y eso dio cuenta a Melissa que no debió haber dicho eso. "Nunca sé qué decir con este hombre" protestó para sí "Mejor no abro la boca hasta llegar allá".

Se encontraron en un restaurante y sus padres no dudaron en abrazarla como si fuera su niña pequeña. Melissa fue igual de cariñosa, porque no había nada mejor en el mundo que reencontrarse con los seres queridos.

-Siento mucho todo esto. Esta vez fue mi culpa –se disculpó su padre.

-Está bien, no hubiera conocido a la familia Asahina de no ser por tu descuido crónico –rió Melissa. Enseguida saludó a Miwa y Rintaro -¡Un gusto conocerlos! Les vuelvo a agradecer lo que hicieron por mí. Y los felicito por la familia.

-¿Cómo te han tratado mis pequeños? –preguntó Miwa, una mujer realmente encantadora.

-Como de la familia –"Eso es bastante cierto".

-¿Has podido conocer a todos? –preguntó Rintaro, de aire tan pacífico que le recordó a Masaomi, aunque sabía que no compartía lazos de sangre.

-Aún no.

-¡Bueno ya vas a tener ocasión!

-Me tengo que ir –anunció Natsume, quién se había quedado parado a un lado con aire de mártir.

-¿Por qué no nos acompañas a cenar, hijo? –dijo Miwa, claramente desilusionada.

-Mamá, papá, él fue la persona que me ayudó cuando no encontraba hotel –anunció Melissa, que de verdad quería que Natsume huyera libre lejos de ella. Sin embargo, después de las molestias que se había tomado con ella, más le valía reconocerlas con sus padres.

-¡Ah, eres el amable extraño! –exclamó su padre.

-Un.. gusto –murmuró Natsume, quien no había entendido la expresión. Alina lo aclaró:

-En los viajes siempre encontramos a alguien que nos ayuda en el peor de los casos. Pero siempre es un desconocido. Esta es una gran casualidad, que seas el hijo de nuestros amigos.

-Entiendo...

-¡Ya que todos estamos aquí comamos! –exclamó Miwa, obligando sin más a Natsume a tomar asiento al lado de Melissa.

-Lo siento –le susurró ella en voz baja, mientras los padres de ambos reían recordando una anécdota pasada.

-¿Por qué?

-Sé que no quieres estar aquí pero te terminé arrastrando. De nuevo.

-¿Quién dijo que no quiero estar aquí? –inquirió.

-Ah... –Melissa se irguió en su lugar, confundida. Los Asahina eran muy raros. Quién los entendería... De pronto, le dirigió la palabra.

-¿Qué vas a pedir?

-N...No lo sé –Melissa se apuró a abrir la carta. Los platos estaban en inglés, algo que agradeció. Estaba lejos de dominar a la perfección los kanjis-. Creo que alguna carne con papas. A ver...

-¿No te gusta la comida japonesa?

-No me acostumbro aún.

-Te puedo recomendar algo.

-Está bien, no es necesario.

-Bien –ella había sido fría sin intención; de todos modos no había herido sus sentimientos. Al menos eso creía. Cuando llegaron sus pedidos, comieron en silencio, ella mirando a los adultos pasarlo muy bien, y él mirando todo menos a ellos. "¿Está avergonzado, aburrido o enojado?" se preguntó Melissa "Después dicen que las mujeres son complicadas". Entonces notó por debajo de la mesa que su pie rebotaba intranquilamente. "¿Está inquieto? Quizás mi presencia lo ponga nervioso". Aunque no entendía por qué. Natsume era mucho mayor que ella.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

Él volteó rápidamente la cabeza, sorprendido.

-Veinticuatro, casi veinticinco. ¿Y tú? –Melissa no se esperaba la respuesta.

-Cumplí veinte hace poco.

-¿En serio? –tampoco Natsume se lo había esperado. –Pareces...

-¿Más inmadura? –bromeó ella, suponiendo lo que él pensaba.

-No. Quise decir que pareces más joven.

-Entiendo. No tengo altura y soy plana como una tabla –"¿¡Qué dije?!". A Melissa casi le da un ataque. Ni en sus sueños diría algo tan descarado. Una cosa eran amigos cercanos. Otra cosa un joven que no conocía. Y enfrente de sus padres. Por suerte, éstos estaban muy ensimismados en sus conversaciones. Estaba roja como un tomate. Pero Natsume solo se rió con voz baja.

-No quise decir eso tampoco.

Melissa no se preocupó en contestar. Entonces él siguió hablando.

-¿Estás en la Universidad?

-En tercer año de Artes Visuales y Diseño Gráfico. Aunque pudo ser Medicina, Biología o Arquitectura. Por ahora no me arrepiento, pero no podía hacer todo.

"Es algo de lo que le gusta hablar" se dijo Natsume, complacido de haber encontrado un tema de conversación con esta chica tan extraña.

-¿Te costó decidirte?

-Algo. Pero mis ganas de publicar fueron más.

-¿Publicar?

Melissa lo miró con mucha alegría. "De verdad le gusta" se dijo él "Ahora parece una niña pequeña. Inocente y feliz".

-Quiero ser escritora y publicar mis novelas.

-¿No pensaste en estudiar Literatura?

-Es que quiero publicar historias ilustradas, similar a un manga.

-Ah, ya veo –Natsume había visto el mismo entusiasmo en su mellizo-. Te llevarías bien con Tsubaki, supongo.

-¿Tsubaki? –Ella se sonrojó, y él pensó que ya había habido algo con él. Se sintió raro-.

-Es un seiyuu. También Azusa.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué genial! ¡Me encanta el anime! Un sueño platónico sería que mis historias salgan en una serie...

Natsume sintió que debía decirlo.

-¿Y en un videojuego? Yo trabajo en una empresa que los diseña.

-¡Qué bueno! –Melissa sonrió igual que antes, pero por alguna razón él detectó que no tenía la misma emoción que antes. Natsume recordó y dijo con nostalgia las palabras que tiempo antes le había dicho a Ema:

-¿Te justa jugar? –Melissa se sonrojó.

-No.

"Eso dolió" se dijo. Había esperado que le dijera que era una gamer experta, al igual que Ema. "Como ella".

-En realidad es complicado –explicó Melissa-. Hay algunos juegos que me gustan, pero ante pasar vergüenza, mejor digo que no.

-¿Vergüenza? –Natsume no entendía. Ella dijo en voz baja.

-Es que soy malísima.

-Ah... –ella rió ante su desilusión, algo triste.

-Perdón. Es que odio perder –explicó- y por eso me pongo loca cada vez que juego. Mis amigos me dicen Matrix cada vez que alguien comete el error de obligarme a jugar.

-¿"Matrix"? ¿Como la película?

-Si... –y agregó, algo avergonzada- realmente parece que me transformo en el personaje virtual que está en la pantalla. Y me olvido que tengo que jugar con los botoncitos y no moviendo los brazos –e hizo ademán de sacudirlos en una pelea-. Te puedes imaginar el desastre que soy en los juegos de acción.

Natsume sintió que desaparecía su desilusión al imaginar a Melissa enojada con el villano del juego con ganas de acogotarlo, y se rió.

-¿Lo ves? Es raro. Por eso no juego.

-No voy a aceptar que no pruebes uno de los juegos de mi compañía.

-Vas a tener que usar toda la diplomacia que tengas, Asahina.

Él sonrió. Ya no estaba incómodo. De hecho, estaba disfrutando el momento. Melissa era una chica muy loca. "No se parece en nada a Ema... aunque no entiendo por qué estoy comparándola". Quizás porque no había muchas chicas que habían llamado su atención en la vida. Melissa tenía el cabello similar a Ema y el mismo tono de ojos, pero después de eso había más diferencias que similitudes. Especialmente en el carácter. Ema nunca lo hubiera atacado como ayer a la noche por el susto, ni se hubiera mostrado tan alerta con desconocidos. Melissa tenía mucha experiencia con el mundo, y una actitud muy decidida.

-¿Te ha gustado la residencia Sunrise? –Melissa tardó en darse cuenta que le estaban hablando. Era Miwa.

-¡Si!

-¿Quieres alojarte ahí?

-¿Eh?

-Tus padres me dijeron que ya tienen un hotel pero pensé que como van a estar trabajando, quizás quieras estar acompañada de alguien que te haga visitas guiadas. Cualquiera de mis hijos lo haría con gusto.

-¡No es necesario, Miwa! –dijo su madre-. Siempre hacemos eso en los viajes.

-Pero no siempre tienen conocidos cerca. Insisto, así tendríamos una excusa para encontrarnos más seguido. Claro, si _Merisa_ quiere.

-Ema va a estar encantada de tener otra amiga –exclamó Rintaro.

Todos la estaban mirando expectantes. Melissa no quería estar de nuevo en la misma situación que antes.

-Creo que voy a molestarlos, no se esperan mi presencia.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Has visto el tamaño de la residencia? No va a ser posible eso. Ya me aseguraré que todos lo sepan.

Miwa tomó el teléfono y empezó a llamar a sus hijos. Parecía que quería a toda costa que se quedara con ellos. Estaba realmente ilusionada. Melissa no sabía que decir. Sus padres no notaron que su cara de sorpresa era solo eso: de sorpresa, y no de entusiasmo por tener amigos que le hicieran compañía durante sus vacaciones.

-¡Vaya, no era necesario Miwa!

-¿Por qué no se quedan ahí ustedes también? Les ofreceríamos nuestra casa pero estamos justo remodelando –un rayo de esperanza le llegó a Melissa, quizás no estaría sola. Pero claro, sus padres y su afán de libertad...

-¡Eso no! Ya hicimos reservas y estamos en el lugar perfecto para arreglar unas entrevistas que tenemos.

-Oh, bueno... ¡Pero no duden en avisar si necesitan algo!

Melissa estaba petrificada; los adultos siguieron hablando y ella pensaba que de ahora en más iba a ser unas difíciles vacaciones. "Creo que no quiere" se dijo Natsume, dándose cuenta de la situación "Aunque me resulta raro que no lo haya dicho. ¿Acaso debería ofrecer mi casa?". Al instante se dio cuenta de que empeoraría el asunto. Molesto por no poder hacer nada por el estado de ánimo de su acompañante, se cruzó de brazos.

-Hijo, tienes que ir a trabajar? –preguntó Miwa, al verlo tan serio.

-Uh, en una hora.

-Ya que ambos terminaron, no la llevarías a la residencia?

-Ah, no es necesario, Miwa. La llevaremos nosotros –dijeron los padres de Melissa.

-Pero le queda de paso y prometieron venir conmigo a ver mi colección. Ustedes pueden pasar después a saludarla.

-No hay problema –dijo Natsume, levantándose. Melissa se sintió mal por arrastrarlo de nuevo con ella. En el auto, volvía a reinar un silencio incómodo.

"Está molesto conmigo de nuevo". Pero Melissa no dijo nada, convencida de que lo empeoraría. Cuando llegaron a la residencia, ella tomó su equipaje y lo saludó con formalidad. Al darse vuelta, él la llamó y tuvo que acercarse.

-¿Qué sucede? –"Me dirá que no vuelva a molestarlo".

-Si tienes algún problema, no dudes en llamarme.

Le había dado su tarjeta, estirando el brazo por la ventanilla del auto. Natsume se fue y la dejó más confundida que antes.

"No lo entiendo". Guardó el papel y caminó hacia la entrada.

* * *

 **Jaaaa que cosas pasan! Qué tensión! . Nadie está libre de sufrir una crisis y Natsume no es la excepción. Por qué no? Quizás los sentimientos de perder a Ema y no saber cómo reaccionar ante la intrigante forastera lo hagan hacer cosas estúpidas... O puede seguir siendo el mismo de siempre y también arruinarlo todo.**

 **¿Y Melissa? Ha podido manejar cosas muy complejas en su vida. Sin embargo, sobrevivir a los Asahina sin un rasguño (o cosa similar) me huele más que imposible. Ella cree que puede... lo logrará? O.o**

 **Mil gracias por leer! No olviden darme sus opiniones :D Cuídense y nos leemos dentro de un tiempo!**


	7. Comenzando

_**Hellooo**_ **... tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo andan? Yo aquí lentamente, volviendo a la vida. Tengo algo de tiempo libre ahora, espero en breve volver a actualizar O.o Disculpen que sea tan corto e.e**

* * *

-¡Hola! Bienvenida de vuelta –saludó Ukyo.

-Ho...hola. Parece que en realidad voy a estar más tiempo de lo previsto con ustedes...

-¡Qué bueno! Ya arreglamos tu habitación. Y aunque vas a ser un huésped temporal, te hice sitio en el cronograma.

-¿El cronograma?

-Sí –se hizo a un lado y Melissa pudo ver la compleja grilla donde había horarios y anotaciones organizadas por color. Todos los hermanos tenían sitio. Ahora había uno para ella; se sintió muy halagada. Casi no lamentaba haber caído allí.

-Woa, qué gran trabajo!

-Gracias. Tienes tu llave y creo que ya puedes ir a tu cuarto sola. Estoy preparando la cena.

-Tan temprano?

-Hoy tenemos varios a cenar. Quizás vengan tus padres y los nuestros. Es una rara ocasión –el cocinero de la familia sonrió y Melissa se contagió de entusiasmo.

-¡En ese caso me anoto ya mismo para ayudar!

-Oh, ¿tu también?

-¿Eh?

-Nada. Como gustes. Pero primero ve a tu cuarto y date un baño relajante, que acabas de comenzar tu estadía.

"Parece una madre" se dijo ella, mientras obedecía. Las llaves tenían número y pudo encontrar fácilmente el sitio, el problema fue el asunto del baño. No lo encontraba. Y lo peor, fue plenamente consciente de que era compartido. "Tengo que hacer rápido" se dijo, mientras se aseguraba el perímetro. Normalmente se tomaría al menos media hora, pero esta vez fueron solo diez minutos y con permanente alerta. No sabía qué demonios haría si se encontraba con alguien. Con la toalla envuelta sobre su cuerpo, iba a comenzar a vestirse, cuando alguien entró. Le dio el susto de su vida.

Sin embargo, era Ema. Al menos eso supuso porque coincidía con la descripción.

-¡Oh, lo siento mucho! No sabía que estabas –ella llevaba una caja de productos de ducha. Lucía avergonzada y alegre a la vez-. Qué pena que te he molestado en el primer encuentro que tenemos, lo siento mucho. Te veo luego.

-No hay problema! Ya termino –y para afirmar sus palabras, se vistió en tres segundos y se apuro a saludarla-. Después de todo es tu casa.

-Eso no es ninguna excusa.

Melissa no dudó en abrazarla como a una amiga. Ema tenía un aire muy dulce y pacífico, no había manera de que se llevara mal con ella aunque fuesen muy distintas.

-Creo que me vas a ver bastante seguido por unos días.

-¡Lo se! Va a ser muy divertido.

-¿En serio?

-Será divertido tener una hermana –anunció feliz. Melissa se rió: en aquella familia parecían desesperados por las hermanas. "Debe ser por la escasez en el mercado" pensó en broma.

-Seguramente.

Melissa regresó a su cuarto con una nueva perspectiva. Vería el lado bueno de las cosas. Podía probar qué se sentía tener hermanos. Si salía mal, podía irse y asunto resuelto.

* * *

 **Al menos lo va a intentar! Bueno, quién lo rechazaría? H'm. Hay muchas cosas que pueden ocurrir, pero sospecho que Natsume va a ocupar más tiempo en sus pensamientos. ¡Al menos si la dejan!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos! Cuídense! :D**


End file.
